Endless Love Cont
by AshNPadfoot
Summary: This is the continuation of Endless love.
1. Moving

Disclaimer: i do not take any credit for JKR characters, only my own and my plot  
  
I, Ashleigh Cox, was being forced against my will to move to England, a place i didnt know well or liked. I wanted to stay in America but that was well near impossible. They had to move because I was kicked out of her school. I and a few of my EX-friends played a joke but it turned into more than that. The victim of our humor had died. It was just as much My fault than the rest. I knew what they were doing was wrong and yet I couldnt stop them. My Ex-boyfriend, Alex had egged me on, to be a part of the joke. I was entranced by him, so natually I did what he said. In the end, I was the only one who was caught and expeled. My dad and I talked about it all, he knew that I was guilty and beleived me. He also understood the fact that i woudnt give the rest of those involved up. We were going to move to New York but he had gotten a call from my great great grandfather. Evidently it was a job oppurtunity, so my dad took it. He told me we would have to move to England. England! God, my life has gotten so fucked up.  
  
After a summer filled with Wizard community service (meant no wand to help me), we headed to England. I was going to meet my Great Great Grandfather. I had never met any of my family. I often felt like an orphan. My mom died a few back and she didnt have any family. She was the true orphan, i loved my mom. She was beautiful and full of life. I had learned so much from her and now i am 16 and leaving the only place i knew and i wouldnt have the comfort of our house to help me through those long nights that i sat up thinking about her. My dad's parents were dead before i was born and the only family he had left was his great grandfather and great uncle. They were OLD! Around a 140 years old.  
  
Our new house was smaller then the one she was used to. It was a two bedroom and it had a small kitchen and living room. A big study (to her and her fathers advantage), and a huge basement. Her father would be using the basement for his job, he was an alchemist.  
  
"Dad, i hate this place." I stated. We were setting out tea and cookies for thier arival.  
  
"Please, Ashleigh, give it a try. Sweetheart, i need you to give it a try. For both of us." He said. I sighed deeply and nodded, the door bell rang. I wanted so bad to retreat to my room. I heard the rustle of cloaks and two men appeared in the living room. Ashleigh was reading a book, looking busy.  
  
"Asheigh, i would like you to meet, your great great grandfather and uncle." He said Ashleigh looked up. Both men were tall and had white beards. They looked identical. They had the same blue eyes, but one man's eyes were twinkling from behind his half moon glasses.  
  
"nice to meet you." I said in squeaky voice, i hated my voice when i was intimidated.  
  
"No, my dear, it is out pleasure to meet you. I havent seen you since you were a baby." the man with half moon glasses said. I didnt reconize this man at all. I assumed he was my grandfather.  
  
"I'm your great great uncle. Call me Dumbledore. Acutally, Professor Dumbledore." He said. I nodded. This guy was a college professor, i wonder if his classes were boring.  
  
"Ashleigh, DUmbledore, is the head master at Hogwarts." My dad said. It didnt register in my mind. Ok, Hogwarts. What the big deal? I wondered.  
  
"Hogwarts is where you will be attending, for your schooling. We have been over this." He said again. And this it hit me with full force. My great great uncle was in charge of my NEW school. Oh god, this is going to be torture, i thought. My great great Grandfather watched me with intense eyes. He seemed to be studying me or something.  
  
"Oh. Ok" I said and i sat back down because the rest had done the same thing. I sat there and day dreamed about what the school would be like as i read my book. I was excused shortly after, school started tomorrow. Uncle Dumbledore and my grandfather gave me a hug and said good night and good luck.  
  
"I'll be up there later to check on you. So go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning." He said. I nodded and made my way up stairs. My uncle was headmaster of the school i was going to. My fifth year was going to be so different. Am i even caught up with everyone else? If i'm not will they put my in a grade lower? What will happen when i get there? I obviously have a different accent then them. maybe i just shouldnt talk for a while. Ashleigh looked at the big trunk she would have to take. She had packed all her clothes, American muggle clothes. Now she needed to pack things she would need to survive. I threw her wallet in and pushed it down deep on the side. I didnt want anyone stealing my money. I grabbed about 15 books and started to arrange them so they wouldnt get messes up. I was a huge book worm, one of the hugest. I collected books, other wizards collected other interesting things. I collected muggle and wizard books. Next i had my make- up and my jewelery. How different is the American and English jewelery? i had a necklace from Hawaii, it was made out of a part of rock peices. My photo album with pictures of my mom, dad and me was carfully placed between two of my thickest sweat shirts. The were black and orange, with a hood and pocket on the front. I also packed a few sweat suits, 6 pairs of shorts, 8 pairs of jeans, 12 shirts, 4 long sleeve shirts, (all very American style) and a denium jacket. The jacket belonged to my first boyfriend, Conner. He died with his parents in an accident in London on vacation. Come to think of it, the reason I hated England so much was because i lost two of my most loved ones here. My mom died in an accident on her way to her old friends house and Conner and his parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time. A tear ran down my face as i eyed the jacket, i missed Conner so much, he was my first love, my first for everything. I had given myself to him, and vice versa. The reason i went out with Alex was to get my mind off of Conner. But late at night i still found myself longing to be in his arms. I will never find love again. Ever. I brushed that memory and thought out of my head, back to packing i told myself.  
  
I needed my music, i had just bought 8 new CD's before i left America. I packed my CD player and my Cd's. I needed my music. I even played the keyboard and guitar, i used to play the clarinet but decided that it was too Elementary. I packed my plush toy into the trunk, i was running out of room, i needed to pack my duck plush toy, he gave me comfort. I quickly muttered spell to enlarge my trunk to make it deeper without someone noticing. I packed my pillow into trunk also, i needed the familiar smell in there. I packed my necessities, shampoo, conditioner, deorderant, tooth brush, etc. etc. I needed one past thing though, my mom's purfume, i always used her purfume, it was in her dad's room. I snuck out of my room, they were still talking in the living room. I caught part of their conversation.  
  
"He is getting stronger and he has more followers now. We need to take more action. Abbie was very brave and very strong, she stood up against Voldermort, almost killing him, and she died herself. We need you." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the house. Abby? Wasnt that her mom? My mom's name was Abigail Elizabeth, thats where I got part of my name. Ashleigh Corrine Abigail Elizabeth Cox. My dad chose Ashleigh Corrine and my mom chose Abigail Elizabeth. She figured, if guys can name thier sons after them, then she could name her daughter after her.  
  
"Ok, i will, but i have to make sure that Ashleigh will be safe is anything happens. She is a very powerful girl, just like her mother and i know she can take care of herself but i dont want her to an orphan, thats all." He said. I could hear him sniffle. What were they talking about? Leaving me? Why would my dad leave me? What would happen to cause him to leave me?  
  
"I will make sure that she will not be an orphan, I will take her in myself. Protect her. And i woudlnt be surprised if she wasnt like her mother, she looks exactly like her." Her grandfather said.  
  
What were they talking about?!?! I wondered as i went into my dads room, he had boxes all over, even though some of them were un packed. Her mom's box was open on his bed. I looked through it, her dad must have been rumageing through it for something. I found the purfume, it was in an old bottle, my mom had bought it from a wizarding community. The purfume filled up to the top everytime it was all gone. There was an endless supply. I slowly walked back to my room, my dad's foot steps were heard coming up the stairs, i needed to get into my room fast. I ran in there quickly but quietly. I closed the door and put the bottle in my trunk. I put an unbreakable charm on it and closed the top. I jumped under my covers and closed my eyes. The door slowly creaked open, her dad's haed popped in. He came in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I love you sweetheart." he said. I love you too Daddy. I said silently. I was supposed to be sleeping, not last minute packing.  
  
"Ashleigh. Ashleigh. ASHLEIGH!" my father yelled from the threshold of my door. I lifted my head up an inch off my pillows, the clock said 6 AM. I groaned and laid back down. My dad walked in the pulled the covers off of me. My body went with it. He caught me and stood me up.  
  
"Dadddddd." I moaned. I didnt want to go to this new school. I wanted to go back to America, where my friends were. I shifted in my spot, it wqas quite cold. I hated England, i hated it. America was so much better. I hated Hogwarts and I hated the people there. Of course i had never met them but that didnt matter. He made me get up and go down stairs for dinner. He usually wasnt up at this time in the morning.  
  
"Dad, i dont want to go." I whined. I was a big baby, i admit it. But it was because i was a 16 year old witch who was going to a new school. Everyone would already have friends and i would be left out. In the last year at my old school i was reaching the peak of popularity and now i was going to be a nobody again. A lot of hard work for nothing.  
  
"Sweetheart... please..." He started.  
  
"I know i know, i will try, but it doesnt mean ima like it." I said in a tone full of attitude.  
  
"Well, doesnt matter, i dont care if you dont like it at all. your going. You got yourself into this mess, you deal with it now." he said. It surprised her that he said this, he never said anything like that before to her.  
  
"I will." I said bitterly. I pushed my breakfast away and left the table. I needed to get ready. I was in the shower, singing...  
  
"I'm so tired of being, surpressed by all these childish feelings.... And it wont leave me alone! These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real, theres just too much that time can not erase... And you cry i wipe away all of you tearz!" I sad a sad song. For a sad morning. I was once again alone in school. This time, Conner nor Izzy were going to be there to help me. I lost my two best friends.  
  
I was getting ready, i wore my flares with orange thread outlining hearts and stars on the butt and legs with my orange shirt that had monkeys on it. Everything was ready, my book in my pocket, my owl in her cage and my trunk in the car.  
  
"Ok, lets go." he said to me. It was 10 o clock and the train left at 11. We would be there in half an hour. Plenty of time for my to find an empty compartment and sit by myself. My dad stopped in the way there and bought me a coffee. I loved coffee, it was the only thing to keep me awake. I knew a spell to disperse coffee into a cup. I drank it more than tea. Coffee was my morning wake up call.  
  
The train was packed. My dad said good bye and slipped a note into my hand, i was there half an hour early and it was packed. I wasnt used to a big school. My old school had about 400 people total in it. I found an empty compartment though, it was in the back of the train, i was getting a lot of stares and felt concious. I hated to draw attention to myslef, no one else was wearing flares and a t-shirt. My school robes were hidious, i hated em. The only comfort that came with wearing them was the fact that i could wear my clothes under them. And on weekends i could wear my clothes without the robes. It took me awhlile to get the trunk up onto the holder thing. I sat down and sighed. My Uncle told me that i would have to be sorted into a house after the first years. What a way to draw more attention to myself.  
  
The compartment door opened and four boys walked in. They didnt notice her, they put thier things on top and next to hers. A boy, about her age, with black hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders finally noticed her. He didnt say a thing, he just stared. I thought he was kind of cute, his shoulders reminded me of Conners. I felta tear weld up in my eyes and I inhaled deeply staring into those big blue irises that looked at her with interest. 


	2. Arriving and Sorting

"Guys...guys!" The boy said to his friends, they all looked at him and not her. She felt invisible somehow.  
  
"What?" A by with hazel eyes behind glasses and messy jet black hair asked.  
  
"There is some one in here also." He said. All of them turned to look at her. I felt weird, when were they goign to stop staring?  
  
"Oh hello." A boy with sandy blone grayish hair said. He had grey eyes and broad shoulders as well. All of the were taller than her.  
  
"Hi." I said meekly. I hated my voice, they were looking at her again.  
  
"I'm Sirius, and this is James, Remus, and Peter." The boy with black hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"I'm Ashleigh." I said. I scolded myself for talking. I told myself over and over that i was not going to let peopel hear my accent. They were curious, i could see it.  
  
"Where are you from?" Remus asked in his perfect english accent, if only i could master that.  
  
"America." I stated.  
  
"America?!?! An exchange student?!?! Awesome!" James, guy with glasses said. Normally i would think that glasses were a bit geeky but they suited James well, he looked quite hansom in them.  
  
"Yeah." I said, all four of them sat down. I didnt want them to sit down, i wanted to be left alone to read. Remus said next to her. While Sirius, James and Peter squished themselves into the seat across from her.  
  
"So what year are you in?" Sirius asked still eyeing her. In his opinnion, she was hot. She had shoulder length honey blonde hair, hazel eyes and she was thin, her boobs were too bad either. They looked like a B or a C.  
  
"I'm in 5th year." I said pulling my legs up to my chest. He was staring at my boobs. He looked away, yup my boobs.  
  
"So are we." Remus said.  
  
"Cool." I said. My coffee started to disappear. I was starting to get sleepy. I leaned my head against the window, they were talking about their summer and i felt myself drifting to sleep. My favortie song played in my head as i drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
I was in a feild of lilys watching for someone, my mom appeared next to me. She looked to me for help. I saw a flash of red eyes looking, searching for my mother. It wasnt long before i heard a scream and a mutter of a spell. A green light flashed before my eyes and coldness filled my body. I knew, somehow i knew, even though i didnt see it happen, i knew my mom was dead....dead. And i could have done something, i could have stopped it.  
  
A hand shook me awake. I sleepily looked around. Sirius was in front of my face.  
  
"Were we that boring that you thought sleep was better?" he asked with a sexy grin on his face. My heart jumped up. I shook my head no. The train had stopped. He helped me out of my seat. The other 3 had left the compartment already. He slipped my arm through his. I felt myself go numb as a shiver went up and down my body.  
  
"Rough night?" he asked me. I nodded, the reason i hadnt slept before was because i had the same exact dream the night before. It haunted my dreams ever since we moved to England. Along with watching Conner die. They, my mom and Conner, died the same way, almost, each dream there was a flash of green light. He led me off the train and into a cariage that had no horse. Which was odd, very odd.  
  
"Your newest victim?" A sour and bitter voice asked behind us. I tried to look to see who said it but the carriage moved forward.  
  
"Ashleigh Cox... please come with me." A strict looking elderly woman said. Panic rose in me so fast, my heart was beating fast, i hated getting into trouble. I felt like i was going to be sick. Surely I was going to get another lecture on being good. I followed this woman, leaving behind the kind guys who talked to me before, not sure if i would see much of them again. We entered an office, everything was neat and orderly. Unlike her father's files at home.  
  
"You are new to this school, there fore you will be sorted after the first years have been sorted, understood?" She asked me. I nodded. Maybe she didnt know about my past.  
  
"And Dumbledore has informed me about your mistakes, he also informs me that you had no part in it, you just took the blame. I will expect you to act accordingly and approriately... understand?" She asked me again and once again I nodded. She led me out of her office to join the first years.  
  
"When i call you name sept up to the stool and put the hat over your head." She told the new first years and me. She called all of the first years' names. All of them sorted. I learned the names of the houses fairly quick. Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. I was waiting for her to call my name but my Uncle stood up instead.  
  
"We have a new student this year. She is in her 5th year and she is from America, we are going to Sort her next. Ashleigh Cox, please step forward." He said gently, for some reason, a mixture of love and fear were mixing inside me. All eyes were on me again, they were on me from the very beggining. I stepped forward and put the hat on my head. It slipped past my eyes.  
  
"Hmmmm, Wow, you are tough.... why? Well, you are Brave, very brave, you have been through alot and would give you life up to those who you are loyal too. But you are not loyal to many, very little in fact. You are extremely intelligent and very ambiguous, but where to place you? Hmmmmm, Bravery is out weighing everything else.... Gryfindor!" The hat said. The gryfindors cheered loudly. I noticed Sirius clapping loudly and girnning. I felt myself blushing as i quickly got off the chair, i sat near a girl with red hair.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lily!" She said in a cheery voice. I smiled.  
  
"I'm Ashleigh." I said. Lily introduced me to all her friends, they seemed very friendly. Maybe i wasnt going to be an outcast afterall. 


End file.
